


Ailes de La Liberté

by deadmarch20



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, Shingeki no Kyojin Chapter 138: A Long Dream Spoilers, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 03:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30032328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadmarch20/pseuds/deadmarch20
Summary: Levi akhirnya membuka toko teh. Siapa saja yang akan mengunjunginya?
Relationships: Falco Grice & Pieck Finger, Levi Ackerman & Mikasa Ackerman, Levi Ackerman & Nanaba & Erwin Smith & Mike Zacharias & Hange Zoë, Levi Ackerman & Nanaba & Erwin Smith & Mike Zacharias & Hange Zoë & Moblit Berner, Levi Ackerman & Pieck Finger
Kudos: 1





	Ailes de La Liberté

Pada akhirnya, kehidupan harus berlanjut. Tidak adanya lagi titan, membuat Levi harus berpikir keras apa yang harus dilakukan.

(Yang pasti mengurus birokrasi pemerintah Paradis yang berantakan bersama Armin, Mikasa, Hitch, dan sisa orang-orang yang tidak menjadi _mindless_ Titan.)

Namun Levi, yang sedari kecil selalu aktif, merasa kurang.

Kemudian ia mengingat percakapan waktu itu.

_“Kalian jadi apa, kalo bukan jadi_ scouts _?” Tanya Hange._

_Semua orang pun berpikir. Hari sudah mulai petang, mereka sedang di luar berpiknik menikmati desiran angin dan hangat matahari sore._

_“Mungkin aku jadi guru, seperti ayahku.” Jawab Erwin._

_“Ehh? Guru apa?”_

_Erwin mengedikan bahunya, “Guru sejarah? Aku suka sejarah.”_

_Hange nyengir, “Aku juga ingin jadi guru. Mungkin guru sains. Aku suka sains. Ohh! Atau mungkin aku jadi ilmuwan.”_

_“Ilmuwan gila.” Bisik Mike._

_Mike kena botol lemparan dari Hange._

_Nanaba yang sedari tadi berpikir, langsung menyahut, “Aku mau jadi istri yang baik saja deh.”_

_Kali ini, Nanaba yang kena botol lemparan dari Hange._

_Nanaba tertawa, “Tapi beneran, Han. Aku gak bisa berpikir aku akan jadi apa, yang pasti keluar dari rumah, jauh dari Ayah. Atau paling aku jadi wartawan. Aku kan suka penasaran, hahaha.”_

_“Mungkin aku jualan. Gak tau sih, aku juga gak pernah kepikiran selain jadi anggota_ scouts. _” Ujar Mike, datar._

_Tiba-tiba Moblit datang membawa minuman, “Nih, titipan kalian.”_

_“Moblit! Kamu kalo gak jadi anggota_ scouts, _mau jadi apa?” Tanya Hange._

_“Eh?” Moblit menggarukan kepalanya. “Ilustrator mungkin? Aku dari kecil suka menggambar.” Jawab Moblit._

_“Pantas, gambarmu bagus.” Puji Erwin._

_Moblit tersenyum malu-malu, “Terima kasih, Win!”_

_Levi, yang sedari tadi diam, langsung ditodong Hange, “Hei, Levi! Kamu belum jawab.”_

_Levi menengguk minumannya, “Preman.” Katanya, singkat._

_“Ah, Levi, maksudnya kalo kamu punya kehidupan normal kayak orang-orang kebanyakan!”_

_Levi pun terdiam._

_“Levi buka toko teh aja. Obsesi kamu dengan teh itu, ckck, luar biasa.” Sela Mike, sambil mengangkat jempol kanannya._

_Levi mendelik, “Kamu mau aku tebas??”_

_Mike nyengir, “Ehehe,_ sorry. _Saran saja kok.”_

_Dan mereka pun membahas hal lain lagi._

Entah kenapa, percakapan itu membekas di Levi.

Kemudian Levi memutuskan untuk pensiun dan membuka toko teh.

* * *

Tokonya ia beri nama _Ailes_. Tokonya terkadang sepi, terkadang ramai.

Armin sering datang ke toko Levi. Terkadang ia mendiskusikan pekerjaannya atau hanya sekadar mengunjungi Levi.

Hitch juga biasa mampir ke _Ailes_. Ia memberi gosip saat Levi bereksperimen dengan teh. Kadang juga Hitch menjadi kelinci percobaan dari eksperimen Levi (yang kebanyakan selalu enak).

(Walaupun pernah kejadian Hitch melepeh teh racikan Levi ke dalam cangkir karena terlalu pahit.)

Pieck dan Falco datang ke toko Levi, saat mendengar Levi membuka toko teh. Saat pertama kali mengunjungi _Ailes_ , Pieck berakhir menangis tersedu-sedu karena teringat ayahnya yang suka teh.

( _“Pieck.” Panggil Levi, saat Pieck dan Falco sudah berada di pintu keluar ingin kembali._

_Pieck berhenti berjalan, kemudian menengok._

_Suara Levi tersekat, saat ingin berkata, “Kami ada untuk kalian di sini.”_

_Jadi Levi mengganti redaksinya._

_“Kalian kalo bosan dengan teh Marleyan, balik lagi ke sini saja.”_

_Pieck dan Falco terdiam mendengar pernyataan Levi. Pieck akhirnya tertawa._

_“Iya, terima kasih Kapten Levi.” Sahutnya, matanya berlinang air mata._

_Pieck anak cerdas dan sensitif, Levi paham itu. Jadi, pasti pesan tersirat yang ingin dia sampaikan, akan dipahami baik oleh Pieck._

_“Oke, Mr. Levi! Nanti Falco datang lagi ya!” Seru Falco._

_Levi hanya bisa tersenyum kecil, kemudian mengangguk._

_“Iya, datang saja. Bawa Annie dan Reiner ya.”_

“Kami juga akan selalu ada untuk mereka berdua.”

_Itu yang ingin Levi katakan._

_Pieck mengangguk, “Baik, Kapten. Nanti akan aku sampaikan ke mereka berdua._

“Terima kasih, Kapten Levi. Pasti akan kusampaikan ke mereka berdua.”

_Senyum Levi pun semakin lebar._ )

Dan untuk Mikasa...

Awalnya Mikasa tidak pernah mengunjungi _Ailes_.

( _“Mikasa,” kata Armin. Ia menggigit bibirnya tidak yakin. “Ia merasa bersalah. Jadi dia mengurung diri di ruangannya dengan setumpuk berkas-berkas yang harus diselesaikan.” Lanjutnya, sambil menyesapi teh._ )

Akhirnya, Levi datang ke gedung pemerintahan sambil membawa termos air panas, dan racikan tehnya. Ia masuk ke ruangan Mikasa tanpa ketukan. Mikasa tentu saja kaget melihat kaptennya datang tanpa kabar.

Mereka berakhir dengan roti lapis dan teh racikan Levi.

“Aku merasa tidak bisa melindungi Eren.” Lirih Mikasa. Jika Levi tidak memperhatikan Mikasa, mungkin ucapan Mikasa tidak akan terdengar.

“Aku merasa gagal melindungi Jean, Connie, Sasha. Aku merasa gagal sebagai Ackerman. Padahal Ackerman kan manusia terkuat.”

Mikasa terdengar seperti anak kecil merajuk, Levi ingin tertawa mendengarnya.

Namun Levi hanya mendengus, “Kamu ini..” Levi menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

“Kamu pikir, dengan kamu mengurung diri akan membuat Jean dan Connie senang?” Tukas Levi.

“Eh?” Mikasa mendongak.

“Kamu pikir, dengan kamu jadi jarang makan akan membuat Sasha hidup kembali? Kamu dengan tidak berinteraksi dengan Armin, akan membuat Eren datang untuk memarahimu?”

Mikasa kembali menunduk.

Levi melembut, “Terkadang aku berpikir, _'mengapa aku masih tetap hidup, sedangkan orang-orang terkasihku tidak ada lagi denganku?'_ “

Mikasa langsung menengok ke arah Levi.

Levi memandang ke arah luar jendela, “Ibuku meninggal saat aku berumur 6 tahun, saudara-saudaraku meninggal saat kami pertama kali ikut ekspedisi ke luar bersama Survey Corps, pamanku meninggal saat aku diberi tahu kalau selama ini yang mengurus dan meninggalkan aku sendiri adalah pamanku, kemudian teman-teman seangkatanku meninggal saat mereka memperjuangkan apa yang mereka percaya.”

“Jadi aku berpikir, _'untuk apa aku hidup? Aku ingin mati saja.'_ “

Kemudian Levi tersenyum miris, “Kemudian aku sadar, mereka mati agar aku bisa hidup meneruskan impian mereka. Aku tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan hidupku.”

“Jadi Kapten membuka toko teh?”

Levi tertawa kecil, “Sebenarnya aku membuka toko teh itu untuk mengenang mereka. Aku merasa, impian mereka sudah tercapai, saatnya aku hidup untuk diri aku sendiri. Jadilah aku membuka toko teh.”

Mereka pun terdiam.

“Kapan-kapan aku ingin datang ke toko Kapten.” Ujar Mikasa. “Tehnya enak.” Lanjut Mikasa sambil tersenyum kecil.

Levi tersenyum tipis, “Datanglah. Nanti aku buatkan teh lagi.”

* * *

Tidak semua cerita berakhir dengan bahagia, Levi tahu itu. Hal itu sudah ditempa dari kecil, saat Levi dipaksa untuk dewasa sebelum waktunya.

Namun tidak semua cerita harus berakhir menyedihkan.

Levi berakhir dengan toko teh kecilnya. Armin berakhir menjadi Panglima Tertinggi, menggantikan Dhalis Zachary. Mikasa berakhir menjadi Kapten. Hitch berakhir menjadi Komandan. Pieck, Annie, dan Reiner berakhir menjadi Diplomat Marleyan, dan Falco akhirnya bersekolah kembali, saat sekolah kembali dibuka. Tentunya sambil mengekori Pieck, Annie, dan/atau Reiner, jika mereka ke Paradis.

_It's bittersweet ending. But they still live on it._

* * *

_Ailes de La Liberté_ : Wings of Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
